The proposed study aims to understand what differentiates mental health care needers non utilizers of mental health services from mental health care utilizers. Under what circumstances utilizers entered the mental health care services and what barriers keep needers non utilizers cut of the treatment population. Two independent samples will be drawn: a sample of 300 recipients of Community Mental Health Centers and another of 500 needers of said services. Mental health needers non utilizers will be followed up six months after the interview to detect under what circumstances they have change the status of needers non utilizers of mental health services to utilizers. Data will be collected through an in-depth interview. Multiple regression, which permits analysis of both direct and interacting effect of a variable will be the basic analytic technique. In delineating the barriers that keep mental health care needers out of the treatment population, we anticipate such research will have an impact on planning and development of mental health care policy, treatment programs, and research related to patterns of mental health services utilization.